


Lo correcto de lo incorrecto

by MARYXULA



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Implied Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Sólo existe una persona capaz de abochornar al mago más poderoso del mundo y esa no puede ser otra que Yuuko Ichihara...





	Lo correcto de lo incorrecto

Cuando la hermosa y perturbadora hechicera se adentró en el amplio y abarrotado salón de aquella elegante mansión, su intención nunca acabar tumbada totalmente desnuda en el extenso jardín del propietario de la mansión acompañada por la única persona de entre todas las que vio presentes en el salón que más la irritaban. Se sentía furiosa, tan furiosa que no le hubiese importado carbonizar a todos aquellos tipejos y repipis damas de la alta sociedad londinense. Haciéndose hueco entre los invitados, quienes charlaban entre ellos animadamente, varios de ellos acompañados por alargadas copas de brillante cristal bien rellenas del champán más caro y dorado que poseía el anfitrión. Instantes antes de plantarse cara a cara al hechicero por el cual había tenido que mover cielo y tierra para dar con él, sus almendrados ojos brillarían tan intensamente que parecerían adoptar un tono rojo, tan rojo como el fuego que gracias a la furia, la devoraba viva.

-¡Tú! -Sería todo lo que la rabia le permitiría gritar mientras le señalaba un dedo extendiendo su brazo cuya mano estaría enguantada por un guante igual de oscuro como su traje y largos cabellos pero de sedoso tejido.

-Sí, yo. -Se mofaría él fijando sus hermosos y calmados ojos azules como el cielo en un apacible día de verano en ella, causando mayor enojo en la extraña dama, que para desagrado de todos excepto el anfitrión y el sonriente mago, gritaría:

-¡Sí, tú! Bastardo ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ocultarme un acontecimiento como este? ¡Sabes de sobra que adoro las fiestas! -

-Precisamente por eso, mi querida Yuuko. -Respondería el hechicero, sin perder un ápice de calma, lo cual creó gran admiración entre los demás invitados. -Te gusta demasiado llamar la atención en esa clase de eventos. Bebes en exceso y eso provoca que te comportes de un modo vergonzoso. -Añadiría picándola un poquito más antes de dar un largo sorbo a su copa a medio acabar. La también conocida como Bruja de las dimensiones abriría la boca posando una mano sobre su pecho sintiéndose tan indignada como asombrada pero dibujándose en su furioso rostro una sonrisa perversa, entrecerrando los ojos con una ceja bien alzada dijo:

-¿Con que me comporto de un modo vergonzoso? -

Clow, que así era el nombre del poderosísimo mago, asintió. Entonces sucedería lo más sorprendente e inesperado que la hechicera podría hacer o Clow prediciría que podría hacer. ¡Le besó en la boca ante todos aquellos importantes caballeros de la sociedad londinense! Posando sus manos de clara piel y largos dedos sobre su rostro, uniría sus rojos labios sobre los de él durando el contacto más de lo que la propia Yuuko hubiese pretendido. A la mañana siguiente, con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y unas ganas de vomitar incontrolables, se maldeciría hasta el infinito, mezclar enojo y alcohol no era tan buena idea. Al momento de separar sus labios, un ruborizado Clow exclamaría:

-¡Yuuko! -

-¿Sí, Clow? -Fingiría sentir interés en lo que Clow le vendría a soltar después, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión propia de una niña traviesa.

-Esto... Esto es ir demasiado lejos... -Alcanzaría a decir el mago percibiendo algo del dulzón olor de vino al poco de alejarse, añadiría. -Oh Yuuko, ¿ya has vuelto a beberte uno de mis mejores vinos? -

-Es posible, ¿te molesta? -Replicaría ella sin sentir un mínimo de culpabilidad. Clow negaría con la cabeza arrugando la frente, le reprendiese cuanto le reprendiese, ella siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana en su mansión, con las Mokonas, con sus posesiones y aunque él lo negase, en el fondo le encantaba que lo hiciese. Dejando su copa, ya totalmente vacía en una mesa cercana, el hechicero le comentaría a su buen amigo y organizador del acontecimiento, que por mucho que le doliese, con Yuuko en ese estado, lo mejor era que abandonara la celebración cuanto antes. Tomando a la hechicera del brazo comenzaría a caminar hacía la puerta de salida pero Yuuko, con un ágíl y casi felino movimiento, se zafaría y correría hacía el jardín gritando:

-¡Si quieres llevarme contigo, tendrás que atraparme! -

A continuación una sonora carcajada saldría de su boca. Ambos hombres se mirarían, suspirante como un padre que se ve obligado a buscar a su hijo más revoltoso para poder irse, Clow se encaminaría hacía el jardín. Un jardín que parecía estar realmente vivo, con una hierba de un intenso verde gracias a la luz ofrecida por la inmaculada y plateada luna, astro que siempre fascinaba al poderosísimo mago. Clow percibió que el jardín cambiaba, que se convertía en una especie de laberinto verdoso. Sonriendo maliciosamente el hechicero pensaría en lo poderosa pero problemática que podía ser Yuuko. Una dama con una manera de actuar y usar magia un tanto avanzada para esa época. Sin embargo, Clow Reed, era un hombre con recursos, invocando a una de sus cartas, atravesaría en poco tiempo el laberinto, desde el aire hasta dar con la pícara Yuuko, que fuese por el alcohol o por el poder de la luna, aquella noche parecía lucir más hermosa que de costumbre.

-Eres un tramposo. -Le espetaría ella observándolo descender sentada tranquilamente en la fuente con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desdeñosa. -Se suponía que tenías que atravesar el laberinto a patita como haría un enamorado desesperado. -

-Creo que el vino se te ha subido a la cabeza, anda, vamonos de una vez y no montemos más escándalo. -Le respondería Clow con una actitud más responsable.

-Eres un autentico muermo. -Gruñiría ella aparentemente sumisa, levantándose para acatar la orden pero cuando una de sus manos fue agarrada por el caballeroso Clow, ésta haría caer al mago sobre ella al interior de la ornamentada fuente construida con piedra caliza.

-¡Yuuko! -Gritaría el mago empapado retirándose todo lo deprisa que fue capaz.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaría ella rompiendo a reír, tan empapada como él. Viendo crecer el disgusto en él, se aproximaría a él con actitud zalamera, abrazándolo diría. -¿Te has enfadado? Vamos Clow, sólo estoy de coña. Creía que te gustaban mis bromas. -

-No cuando estás así de bebida. -Replicaría Clow procurando que Yuuko no percibiera lo acertada que estaba y lo mucho que le gustaba encontrarse con una Yuuko tan liberal y sensual. Revelándole sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta. Que se frotase con ese descaro contra él, le comenzaría a hacer perder la razón, por lo que, con la que aún lograba mantener, quitándosela de encima saldría de la fuente con la firme intención de irse solo.

-¡Tú ganas! ¿Quieres quedarte? Quédate pero yo he dicho de irme y eso pienso hacer. -Le anunciaría. Sabía que permanecer cerca de Yuuko en ese estado atraía problemas. A la hechicera aquél comportamiento maduro le fastidiaba pero lo que realmente le fastidiaba era que si se iba ya no tendría a quién fastidiar. Agarrando bien los largos faldones de su vestido caminaría tras él sin cesar de gritar.

-¿Ahora prefieres irte solo? ¿O es que ya no te agrada mi presencia? ¡Dí algo, Clow! -Exigía a cada apresurado paso más cercano a Clow, que aceleraba el paso sin decir palabra hasta que sus insistentes e innecesarios gritos le obligaron a detenerse y dedicarle las que pensaba serían las últimas palabras dentro de la mansión de su amigo.

-Sí, Yuuko. Es lo mejor y lo sabes. -

-No, no lo sé. -Le corrigiría ella. -A veces lo que uno considera lo correcto puede ser lo más incorrecto, ¿lo sabías, Clow? Que beba o deje de beber no es el problema, el problema es como tú me haces sentir cada vez que lo hago y todo porque no te gusta admitir que gracias a la bebida podemos mostrarnos como somos en realidad el uno al otro. -

Clow la escuchó pensativo pero chascando la lengua se diría a sí mismo, que aquello no tenía sentido y que aún teniéndolo, no le agradaba que Yuuko se abriese tanto a él sólo cuando estaba embriagada. Casi resultaba patético tenerla encima, agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas, para que no la dejase sola. Aquella actitud hacía replantearse tantas cosas al poderosísimo mago sobre ella y su relación con ella. Si se estaba esforzando por alejarse de ella era porque se conocía demasiado bien, por muy gruesa que fuese la estructura que componía su escudo, ella lograría atravesarla volviéndolas finas como la seda y sólo tendría que besarle como ya le había besado en otras ocasiones, poniendo toda su alma y deseo por él...


End file.
